


let's you and i get together

by miaXaim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaXaim/pseuds/miaXaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's hands are warm when he cups them around her face. Akushion Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's you and i get together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: judgement  
> Character/Pairing: Axel, Xion, (akushion)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Authors Notes: AU; something short and sweet for one of my favorite pairings. Written as part of a drabble challenge.

Axel's hands are warm when he cups them around her face, tracing his thumb up the line of her jaw as he leans into her space. His breath fans across her face, making her feel light-headed, but she can sense his hesitation, can see the questions lurking in his eyes. Xion understands, knows that this is a culmination of the thing that has been growing between them for the last six months. Axel has taken the initiative, but the final decision rests with her. So Xion smiles, whispering her permission, and leans forward herself to press her lips against his.


End file.
